Szansa Terabithii
by Kamil Adam
Summary: Wydawało by się, że po uczynieniu Maybelle nową królową Terabithii Jesse znowu zaczyna być szczęśliwy. A co, jeśli wydarzenia z ostatnich dni nigdy się nie zdarzyły?
1. Chapter 1

**"Szansa Terabithii"  
****by Kamil Adam**

**ROZDZIAŁ 1**

Był ciepły wiosenny poranek. Jesse obudził się. Właściwie to z małą pomocą Maybelle, która wbiegła do ich pokoju z telefonem.

- Dzwoni twoja dziewczyna! - powiedziała.

Chłopak, jeszcze nie do końca wybudzony na początku był lekko zdezorientowany, lecz potem przypomniał sobie, że siostra nazywała tak przecież nauczycielkę od muzyki, Pannę Edmunds.

- Bardzo śmieszne... - odrzekł Jesse i odebrał słuchawkę od siostry, mimo tego, że tak naprawdę nie chciał rozmawiać. Taka sytuacja powtórzyła się już dnia, w którym zginęła Leslie. Przypominało mu to o tym bolesnym wydarzeniu. Mimo tego przyłożył telefon do ucha i usłyszał w nim ciepły głos panny Edmunds.

- Witaj Jesse. - przywitała się nauczycielka.

- Dzień dobry, proszę pani. - odpowiedział. W jego głosie było słychać nutkę przygnębienia.

- Wiem, że jest sobota, ale planowałam dziś zabrać siostrzeńców do muzeum ale niestety nie mogli jechać. Pomyślałam więc, że zadzwonię i spytam cię czy nie miałbyś ochoty na małą "edukacyjną wycieczkę" - spytała.

Jesse był lekko oszołomiony. Czy to deja wu? Czy tylko śni mu się poranek tamtej pamiętnej soboty, chociaż tak bardzo nie chciałby już przeżywać od nowa tego dnia.

- Wycieczkę... edukacyjną?

- Tak. Chodzi mi o wyjazd do Muzeum. Masz ochotę się wybrać?

- T-tak... Oczywiście. - odpowiedział bez namysłu.

- To świetnie! Ale muszę mieć zgodę twoich rodziców. Mógłbyś się ich spytać?

- Dobrze. Już pytam. - odpowiedział stopniowo zwalniając tępo mowy, po czym wyszedł ze swojego pokoju i zaczął powoli kroczyć w stronę sypialni rodziców.

Jesse nie wiedział czemu to robi, przecież mógł od razu odpowiedzieć, że dziś musi pomóc tacie, lub wymyślić jakąś inną wymówkę. Nie wiedział czemu zaczyna dzień tak samo, jak zaczął się jeden z najgorszych dni jego życia.

Kiedy uzyskał od mamy zgodę na wyjazd odpowiedział pannie Edmunds:

- Rodzice nie mają nic przeciwko. Możemy jechać.

- Wspaniale! Przyjadę po ciebie koło dziesiątej. Przygotuj się.

Jesse wrócił do sypialni i rozmyślawszy jeszcze chwilę o tym na co właśnie się zgodził i dlaczego. Mimo wszystko przystąpił do ubierania się. Ubrany, przegryzł co nieco i wyszedł przed dom. W tym momencie doznał lekkiego szoku. Przed byłym domem jego zmarłej przyjaciółki stało auto ich rodziców. Jesse przetarł oczy, aby sprawdzić, czy to nie przywidzenie, ale to się działo naprawdę.

"_Może czegoś zapomnieli", pomyślał. "Przecież wyglądali jakby mieli już nigdy nie wrócić do tego miejsca"_

Mimo tego Jesse postanowił nie sprawdzać, czemu Burke'owie wrócili. Bał się, że wizyta w ich domu wywoła u niego zbyt wiele wspomnień które jeszcze bardziej go przytłoczą.

W tym momencie podjechała panna Edmunds. Jesse'a zdziwiło, że zjawiła się tak szybko, co sugerowało, że to jest jednak sen, ale szybko oddalił tę myśl tłumacząc sobie, że pewnie dzwoniła do niego, już jadąc.

Nagle szyba jej auta odsunęła się, a chłopak usłyszał jej głos.

- Chodź Jesse, wsiadaj! - krzyknęła.

- Już idę. - odpowiedział cicho. Nauczycielka bezbłędnie odczytała z tych słów jego aktualny nastrój, więc kiedy chłopiec usiadł w fotelu, spytała:

- Czy coś się stało? Wyglądasz na trochę przygnębionego.

Jesse'a trochę dotknęły jej słowa. Zachowała się tak jakby wydarzenia z przed kilku dni nie miały dla niej żadnego znaczenia. Wyglądało to, jakby oczekiwała od niego, że zapomni o Leslie kilka dni po jej śmierci. Ciekawe jak ona by się czuła na jego miejscu. Panna Edmunds, w tym momencie, dużo straciła w oczach Jessa. A już czubkiem góry lodowej było kiedy powiedziała:

- Jeśli chcesz możemy zabrać Leslie. byłaby zadowolona.

- Leslie?! - powiedział głośno.

Jesse już prawie wybuchnął. Był tak zdenerwowany na swoją, niegdyś, ulubioną nauczycielkę, że miał ochotę przeprowadzić z nią naprawdę ostrą rozmowę, ale w tym momencie nauczycielka powiedziała:

- To żaden problem. Mogę zapytać jej rodziców, jeśli tylko chcesz.

Jesse zaczął się opanowywać. Panna Edmunds wypowiedziała to zbyt pewnie, tak jakby wiedziała coś, czego Jesse nie wiedział. A co jeśli cofnął się w czasie? Albo jeśli dzień śmierci Leslie nigdy się nie zdarzył. Lub po prostu dostał szansę jego naprawy. Ogromny napływ różnorakich myśli spowodował, że chłopak był w stanie wykrztusić tylko trzy słowa:

- To... L-Leslie... Żyje?

* * *

OD AUTORA:  
Witajcie, jestem bardzo zafascynowany dziełem Katherine Patterson i filmem na jego podstawie, pt. "Most do Terabithii". Postanowiłem więc napisać moją kontynuację tej historii. Akcja mojej wersji zaczyna się po wydarzeniach z książki/filmu lub w dniu śmierci Leslie, kiedy to Jesse przeżywa go "jeszcze raz". Można to interpretować na różne sposoby.

Bardzo proszę o recenzje i ewentualne rady.


	2. Chapter 2

**ROZDZIAŁ 2**

Jesse stał bez ruchu. Słowa panny Edmunds wytrąciły go z równowagi. Nie wiedział, czy cofnął się w czasie, czy tamten dzień zdarzył się tylko we śnie. Nawet już przestał o tym myśleć. Skoro dostał możliwość przeżycia go na nowo, chce go uczynić takim, jak powinien wyglądać już za pierwszym razem. Dostał od życia drugą szansę, której nie może zmarnować.

- Jesse, czy wszystko w porządku? - spytała panna Edmunds, przerywając jego rozmyslania – Miałeś jakiś zły sen?

- Nie, proszę pani, to nic takiego. Tylko po prostu...

- Nic nie szkodzi - panna Edmunds nie dopytywała się o szczegóły widząc, że jest mu to nie na rękę - No to jak, idziemy po Leslie?

- Tak, oczywiście.

Na podwórku Burk'ów nie było żadnych radiowozów. Leslie pewnie poszła więc do Therabithii kiedy Jesse był już w Waszyngtonie.

Stop! Tak dłużej być nie może! Jesse postanowil się przemóc i już nie porównywać zbieżności i różnic między obiema odslonami tego dnia. Teraz to jak myślenie o czymś, co właściwie się nie zdarzyło. Nie było to jednak łatwe, bo myśli same atakowały jego głowę, a Jesse nie dawał rady ich powstrzymać. Mimo to ciągle próbował. Zwykle w takiej sytuacji wyjmował szkicownik, zeszyt, lub jaki kolwiek kawałek papieru i rysował. Wtedy migiem ulotniłyby się z jego glowy i zamieszkały na papierze. Każda emocja, wspomnienie, wszystko co chciał posłusznie pojawiałoby się na kartce. Z takich malych rysunków można byłoby utworzyć taką biblioteczkę wspomnień. Wtedy mógłby wracać myślami do jakiego wydarzenia chce, kiedy chce.

W tym momencie byli już pod drzwiami Burków. Panna Edmunds nacisnęła przycisk dzwonka i po chwili stanęła przed nimi mama Leslie. Była zamyślona, tak jak zawsze, kiedy jej mózg był w fazie zaawansowanej kreatywności. Czyżby zaczęła nową książkę? Po tym co się stało, to znaczy mogłoby się stać, pewnie straciłaby wenę na dobrych kilka miesięcy, lub nawet lat.

- Dzień dobry pani, witaj Jesse - przywitała się wesoło pani Burke.

- Witam, czy zastaliśmy Leslie? - spytala panna Edmunds.

- Tak, oczywiście, ale chyba jeszcze śpi - powiedziała z uśmiechem.

- Oj, to może nie będziemy...

- Nie! - przerwał szybko Jesse - To jest, proszę. Niech pani jej powie, na pewno będzie chciała się z nami wybrać.

- A dokąd planujecie się z nią wybrać? - spytała.

- Postanowiłam zabrać Jessa do Waszyngtonu, do muzeum i pomyśleliśmy, że może Leslie również będzie zainteresowana - wytłumaczyła nauczycielka.

- Cóż, ja uważam, że to świetny pomysł! Leslie na pewno będzie zachwycona. Pójdę ją obudzić. - powiedziała - A wy, proszę, wejdźcie - zachęciła ich gestem dłoni.

Kiedy Jesse i panna Edmunds przekroczyli prog domu Burke'ów, zobaczyli tatę Leslie, który równierz pracował. Przywiał się z nimi kulturalnie. Również spodobał mu się pomysł wycieczki do muzeum. Kiedy rozmawiali, po schodach zeszła jej mama i oznajmila, że córka za moment będzie gotowa. Przygotowanie się, poszło jej zadziwiająco szybko, bo już po chwili Jesse ujżał ją na schodach. Coś się w nim poruszylo. Poczuł, jakby nagle odnalazł zagubioną bardzo dawno temu cząstkę siebie, która im dłużej była z dala od reszty niego, tym bardziej uniemożliwiała mu dalsze funkcjonowanie. Znalezisko to było dodatkowo zdumiewająco piękne, ubrane w ten sam strój , w którym odnalazł je po raz pierwszy. Wyglądała niczym anioł, który miał zabrać go tam gdzie jego miejsce, na szkrzydłach wyobraźni. I to już po raz drugi. Teraz Jesse nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości. Leslie żyje i stoi tuż przed nim.

- Cześć Jesse, dzien dobry pani! - powiedziała z uśmiechem

Jej głos brzmiał tak samo, lecz jak zawsze było w nim coś niezwykłego. Emanuował energią, wiarą i życiem. Był prawdziwy jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd i jednocześnie taki, jak zwykle. Jesse mógłby go słuchać już nieprzerwanie, aż do końca świata.

- Witaj Leslie, Jesse i ja pomyśleliśmy, że...

- O wszystkim już wiem. Naprawdę bardzo się cieszę, że o mnie pomyśleliście. Ostatni raz byłam w Waszyngtonie wieki temu.

- I w dodatku nie w muzeum – wtrącił Bill – słyszałem, że mają nową, świetną wystawę.

- Na pewno nie będą się nudzić panie Burke, jestem pewna - powiedziała panna Edmunds.

- Również nie mam podobnych obaw, ale powinniście już jechać, jeżeli chcecie zdążyć do muzeum.

- Racja! Musimy już ruszać moi mili. - oznajmiła panna Edmunds.

Pożegnali się z rodzicami Leslie, udali w kierunku samochodu i wyruszyli w drogę.


End file.
